This invention relates to a table comprising a table top which is adjustable both as regards the height and the slope of the table top.
A table top of the kind referred to above is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,958, wherein the table top is connected with the subframe of the table by four rods. The top ends of the rods are pivotally connected to the table top near the corners of the table top and the lower ends of the rods are connected with the subframe of the table by clamping and gripping elements provided with clamping means. By disengaging the clamping means, the rods may be pushed downwards or be moved upwards with respect to the clamping and gripping elements in order to adjust the height or slope of the table top. After such adjustment the rods are locked by re-clamping the clamping means. The known table referred to above, moreover, comprises a pair of swinging links which connect the top ends of two of the rods and the clamping and gripping elements of the other two rods.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a table, the table top of which is adjustable, as previously mentioned, by improved supporting and locking means comprising a very few movable parts only which nevertheless offer a broad range of different positions of the table top and are easily handled.